1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-powered pool vacuum with remote controlled capabilities and more particularly pertains to cleaning the bottoms of swimming pools with a self-powered cleaning head and controls for cleaning in either an automatic mode or in response to a control mechanism operated by a user outside of the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool cleaning devices of various designs and constructions including manual and automatic controls therefor is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool cleaning devices of various designs and constructions including manual and aromatic controls therefor heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning pools either manually or by pre-programmed mode through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,571 to Sargent discloses an underwater vacuum cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,950 to Heier discloses a self-propelled vacuum drive swimming pool cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,129 to Miller discloses a swimming pool vacuum apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,458 to Price discloses a steering attachment for a swimming pool vacuum head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,277 to Ortega discloses an automatic vacuum pool cleaner.
In this respect, the self-powered pool vacuum with remote controlled capabilities according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning the bottoms of swimming pools with a self-powered cleaning head and controls for cleaning in either an automatic mode or in response to a control mechanism operated by a user outside of the pool.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved self-powered pool vacuum with remote controlled capabilities which can be used for cleaning the bottoms of swimming pools with a self-powered cleaning head and controls for cleaning in either an automatic mode or in response to a control mechanism operated by a user outside of the pool. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.